


this shouldn't exist

by Anonymous



Category: Shrek (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:42:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22832749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Shrek likes cookies more than he should
Relationships: Gingerbread Man/Shrek (Shrek)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: Anonymous





	this shouldn't exist

**Author's Note:**

> This is a horror, good luck

Shrek gazed down the length of the table to where the small man sat. His light brown skin dusted with powdered sugar. The gingerbread man ate with such care, wrapping his small lips around the tip of the lollipop. Shrek shifted in his seat, hoping Fiona wouldn’t notice the lump in his pants growing larger. Lately the small cookie man has been making Shrek feel things that Fiona has only rarely given him. 

_ I must have him tonight. _ Shrek thought to himself with a pulsing of his large green member. And with that it was decided, the dinner would end with a fine dessert: the Gingerbread Man. The rest of the meal seemed to pass excruciatingly slow after the ogre made his decision. Gingy continued to dine on lollipops and other various candies. Each time he would wrap his plump red lips around the piece of the candy before consuming it. And with each piece, it all went straight down to Shrek’s southron regions.

Each minute seemed to be hours long and with each dull word the others spoke, Shrek could only focus harder on Gingy. At one point, Fiona attempted to bring him into the conversation and Shrek responded with half-hearted answers until she gave up. His mind was fully occupied with how he was going to ravish the man made of gingerbread.

Finally, dinner was over and Shrek was ready for his dessert.

Donkey and Dragon retired outside to go a distance away. Their moaning had gotten to unbearable for others to handle. Puss went upstairs to his stack of filthy magazines he refuses to acknowledge that he owned. 

With a kiss on the cheek, Fiona left to go to bed in the master bedroom while Shrek stayed to clear the table. Gingy stayed as well.

This is when Shrek made his move. GIngy turned his back for a moment to throw something away and Shrek dropped his pants, freeing his massive member. The cool air swept over the aching heated piece of ogre flesh and Shrek shivered with pleasure as he anticipated what was to come. 

He was.

Gingy turned back around and immediately noticed the massive ogre cock standing proudly in the air. “Shrek, what are you doing?” He exclaimed loudly in his high pitched voice. Shrek smirked down at him and walked closer.

“I’m going to be doing you real soon, Gingy.” And with a single hand, Shrek picked the gingerbread man up and set him on the table in front of his turgid member. “Open up.” Gingy made no remark, merely opened his mouth rather reluctantly.

Shrek leaned forward and began to press his dick into the gingerbread man’s mouth. The red plump lips sent waves of pleasure up Shrek’s spine and what he found on the other side was a warm doughy feel that wrapped tightly against his green head. He pounded his large green ogre cock into the cookie’s mouth hard.

Enjoying the pleasure he was feeling, Shrek flipped the gingerbread man over and thrusted his ogre cock into the cookie’s small tight asshole. Considering the size difference, one thrust of the dick into Gingy’s body split him in half killing him instantly. This didn’t stop Shrek from fucking the dead cookie until he was blasting his ogre come all over his friend’s corpse.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos to you for reading all of this, let me know what you thought
> 
> this is highkey a joke so please don't think im serious


End file.
